First Valentine With You
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Karena Valentine pertama Jongin dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan kacau begini kalau tidak ada Oh Sehun / Kaisoo / harusnya Kaisoo, sih / ini Kaisoo kok / Kaisoo, sih, tapi... / Valentine special


Title:First Valentine With You  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Kaisoo, bff!Sekai, side!Hunhan  
Genre:Drama, romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count:6,472  
Summary:Karena Valentine pertama Jongin dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan kacau begini kalau tidak ada Oh Sehun

A/n:Ini harusnya Kaisoo. Beneran. Serius.

* * *

Valentine.

Sebentar lagi valentine.

Tidak, bukannya Jongin tidak sabar. Ia tidak bolak-balik melihat tanggal 14 di bulan Februari di kalender meja Junmyeon. Ia juga tidak memikirkan toko cokelat mana saja yang menjual cokelat yang enak.

"Jongin... Jongin—astaga, berhenti menggambar hati di kalenderku! Sudah penuh!" teriak Junmyeon, menyentak Jongin dari lamunannya. "Kita belum dua bulan di tahun 2014 dan kau sudah menyoret-nyoret kalender baruku."

"Maaf, _Hyung_," ringis Jongin sambil menutup pulpen merahnya dengan _klik_ pelan.

"Apa sih yang kau tandai?" Junmyeon mengambil kalendernya. Lembaran bulan Februari penuh gambar hati merah, tapi hati-hati itu menuju ke satu pusat. Tanggal 14. "Valentine? Kok tumben semangat begini?"

Wajah Jongin memerah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan menggeramkan suara yang entah bagaimana terdengar malu.

"Oh." Junmyeon meletakkan kalendernya lagi. "Kyungsoo."

Jongin melepas tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap Junmyeon dengan ekspresi yang begitu tidak biasa. Junmyeon mengernyit pada wajah Jongin dan melempar bantal ke wajahnya. Jongin kaget dan langsung meremas bantal itu dengan kesal.

"Apaan, sih, _Hyung_?" jerit Jongin.

"Kau tahu bagaimana anak-anak cewek menjerit kalau kau sedang menari di panggung? Mereka selalu meributkan ekspresimu yang berkarisma itu dan berteriak Sexy Dancer—apa nama panggungmu di klub? Kai? Ya! Sexy Dancer Kai!"

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, wajahmu barusan menjijikkan."

Jongin menoleh ke arah cermin di seberang ruangan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat sisi-sisi wajahnya, memegangi dagunya, merapikan rambutnya, lalu menatap Junmyeon. "Menurutku aku tampan."

"Iya, maksudku bukan begitu." Junmyeon menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik bajunya untuk menggaruk punggungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"Hampir sebulan. Tapi kami sudah kenal empat tahun."

"Oh, kau menembaknya tanggal 13 Januari kemarin, ya. Pas sekali saat dekat Valentine." Jongin diam saja. Ia hanya memainkan pulpen yang masih dipegangnya di antara jari-jarinya. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, makanya Junmyeon juga diam. Tapi melihat keheningan di antara mereka terlalu lama, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk bicara duluan saja. "Jadi apa rencanamu untuk Valentine?"

Jongin menghela napas. Ia menempelkan salah satu ujung pulpen ke bagian bawah bibirnya yang sedikit cemberut. "Jujur, saja, aku seperti gadis SMA di sinetron belakangan ini."

Alis Junmyeon terangkat satu, mulai tertarik pada apa saja yang akan diceritakan Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah sebulan aku dan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ pacaran, tapi kami belum sempat kencan—jangankan kencan, deh. Pulang bareng saja jarang. Kau tahu, kan, _Hyung_. Aku sibuk di klub dance dan dia sibuk di bandnya. Jadwal kami beda terus. Saat dia senggang, aku pasti ada acara dan sebaliknya."

"Jadi…" Junmyeon berdehem sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau ingin kencan di Valentine ini?"

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk, pipinya memerah sedikit. "Valentine tahun ini hari Jumat, dan karena Sabtunya libur, jadi aku memikirkan rencana untuk menghabiskan malam Sabtu berdua. Misalnya, movie marathon di rumahku, atau memasak di rumahnya. Aku senang sekali karena kami sama-sama senggang. Aku sangat menantikannya, aku membuat rencana, aku sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_."

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk, mulutnya berbentuk O dan alisnya terangkat, tapi ia tidak bersuara. "Jadi itu sebabnya."

"Hm?" Jongin melebarkan matanya sedikit. "Sebab apa?"

"Kau membaca majalah anak perempuan, riset ke toko-toko cokelat hampir tiap hari dan mencari tahu tentang kencan pertama di internet," ujar Junmyeon. Sebenarnya dia mengharapkan respon bingung dari Jongin, dia kira Jongin akan mengernyit, menatapnya dengan heran dan berkata _apaan, tuh?_ dengan bingung. Makanya waktu wajah Jongin semerah udang rebus, Junmyeon bahkan terkejut pada apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Astaga—jadi itu benar?!"

"Si-siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Jongin panik, suaranya yang masih berubah-ubah karena masa puber mendadak meninggi dua oktaf.

"Sehun."

Jongin terdiam sebentar. "Aku benci dia."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Aku pulang," salam Jongin begitu masuk kos.

"Selamat datang…" jawab Sehun datar. Dia sedang membaca majalah di sofa, dan tidak menoleh waktu Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin menatap majalah yang sedang dibaca Sehun. Anak itu sedang membaca halaman tentang game yang baru saja rilis. Sehun biasanya tidak terlalu suka main game, tapi dia selalu mengikuti game-game yang baru rilis dan pasti mencobanya selama 3-4 hari sebelum akhirnya bosan dan ditinggal dan Jongin yang akan memainkannya.

"Hei, Hunnie," panggil Jongin.

"Hm~?" sahut Sehun, masih tanpa menoleh, sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Biasanya apa yang kau dan Luhan _Hyung_ lakukan kalau Valentine?" tanya Jongin.

Ia biasanya tidak pernah penasaran. Ia bahkan pergi kalau Luhan main ke rumah. Sehun dan Luhan, jika sudah bersama, mereka akan terlihat seperti pasangan gila yang tidak akan kehabisan gombalan setiap bertemu ("Sehun-_ah_, apa itu bintang yang baru kulihat di matamu?" "Bukan, _Hyung_. Ini cintaku padamu."). Dulu Jongin mau berbagi tempat tinggal dengan Sehun dengan pertimbangan biaya kosnya bisa dibagi dua. Sampai sekarang ia sedikit menyesalinya.

Kali ini ia penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan karena mereka sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun dan tidak terlihat bosan satu sama lain. Jongin dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan ia sudah bosan melihat wajah Sehun.

"Menunjukkan pada satu sama lain bahwa kami saling mencintai," jawab Sehun datar. Kelihatannya ia sudah selesai membaca halaman tentang game itu jadi ia membalik halamannya.

"Fantastis," decih Jongin sambil mendengus mengejek.

"Aku tak butuh komentar sarkastikmu, orang sial," kata Sehun sambil kembali membalik halaman majalahnya. Jongin nyaris tertawa saat Sehun mengucapkan 'sarkastik' karena s-nya terdengar jauh lebih cadel dibanding s di kata lain yang pernah diucapkan Sehun.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang 'wow' dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ dan aku takut semuanya akan membosankan saat Valentine nanti."

"Aku bahkan capek melihatmu menghabiskan dua minggu memikirkan apa yang akan kau dan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ lakukan di hari Valentine nanti… apa yang membuatmu berpikir semuanya akan gagal? Cinta itu energi positif, jangan kau buat negatif, dong."

"Aku tidak percaya aku dinasehati anak yang tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf S dengan benar."

"Hei!" Sehun menutup majalahnya dan mengayunnya ke paha Jongin, membuat temannya itu mengaduh pelan. "Sudah kubilang aku cadel karena pakai behel! Lagipula—"

"Kalau ini soal bagaimana ibumu memaksamu pakai behel, aku tidak mau dengar lagi," potong Jongin.

"Baiklah." Sehun memutar matanya. "Intinya, kau lakukan saja semua yang ingin kau lakukan dengan percaya diri dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ngomong, sih, gampang, Hun."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bosan. Tanpa sadar Jongin memperhatikan rambut Sehun yang dicat cokelat warnanya mulai pudar karena rambutnya memanjang. Ia baru mau menyuruh Sehun untuk mengecatnya lagi, tapi Sehun sudah bicara duluan sambil merangkulnya. "Jongin~ Kim Jonginku sayang…" Jongin mengerutkan dahi karena terakhir kali Sehun bicara selembut itu adalah waktu ia ulangtahun ke 11 dan Jongin membelikannya kue tart besar kesukaannya. "Dalam menjalin cinta itu yang dibutuhkan adalah kepercayaan. Kalian pacaran karena percaya bahwa kalian saling suka. Kyungsoo _Hyung_ pasti sudah mempertimbangkan kelemahanmu juga, jadi lebih baik kau pede dan _let it flow_."

Jongin tidak terlalu suka dinasehati Sehun karena demi Tuhan anak ini jauh lebih _freak_ dari kelihatannya. Waktu Jongin pertama mengenalnya kelas 1 SD dulu, ia pikir Sehun adalah anak manis dan normal. Pada dasarnya memang dia seperti itu dan Jongin sangat menyukai Sehun jadi mereka selalu bersama, tapi setelah masuk SMP kelakuannya mulai aneh dan semakin parah waktu ia kenal dan pacaran dengan Luhan. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai Sehun, tapi ikatan panjang persahabatan mereka membuat mereka justru makin tidak terpisahkan. Tingkat kedewasaan Sehun kadang jauh lebih besar dibanding selisih umurnya dengan Jongin dan Jongin tidak suka itu.

"Jadi aku harus… percaya diri. Ya. Percaya diri," ulang Jongin dengan ragu. Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Jangan sia-siakan yang satu ini, Jongin. Kyungsoo _Hyung_ itu orang baik-baik, dan satu-satunya alasan kau selalu putus dengan mengerikan dengan pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya itu karena kau kurang percaya diri. Aku ingin bahagia untukmu buat yang satu ini jadi berjuanglah."

Jongin tak punya pilihan selain tersenyum, dengan tulus tentunya, pada Sehun. Ia berdiri dan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Terimakasih, bocah Ulzzang!" katanya, lalu sedikit berlari ke kamarnya.

"Aku bukan Ulzzang! Astaga."

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongin keluar kamarnya hanya dengan celana pendek, tidak peduli kalau ini bulan Februari dan masih dingin, ia tetap akan tidur bertelanjang dada. Sambil menguap dan berusaha menurunkan rambutnya yang hampir semuanya berdiri, ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun sudah di sana, sedang menyikat gigi di depan counter wastafel, rambutnya selalu rapi sebrutal apapun posisi tidurnya, matanya menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin di depannya dengan mengantuk.

Jongin berdiri di sebelahnya, menarik sikat giginya yang berwarna pink (ia menyesal sudah menyuruh Sehun membelikannya sikat gigi), lalu mencari pasta gigi. Sehun mengambil sebuah tube yang ada di dekat tangannya. Jongin mengulurkan sikat giginya ke arah Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun meletakkan pasta gigi untuknya.

Jongin menggosok-gosok matanya, lalu saat ia berhenti dan mengendus, ia terdiam. "Sehun-_ah_, kalau ini salah satu dari rencana 'Mari Membunuh Kim Jongin Di Saat Dia Baru Bangun'mu, kau gagal lagi."

Sehun, masih dengan sikat gigi dan busa memenuhi mulutnya, menahan tawanya agar tidak tersedak. Kali ini ia mengoper tube pasta gigi pada Jongin, karena yang barusan ia letakkan di sikat gigi Jongin itu sabun cuci muka Jongin. Karena tubenya hampir sama dengan tube pasta gigi, Jongin nyaris tidak melihatnya. Sambil mendecak, Jongin mengambil pasta gigi itu dan membukanya.

Sehun baru selesai berkumur, lalu mencuci muka dan mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang sejak tadi ia gantung di lehernya, lalu tersenyum jahil pada Jongin.

"Lucu sekali, Hun. Mencoba membunuh teman kosanmu pagi-pagi dengan membuatnya sikat gigi pakai sabun muka," gerutu Jongin setelah mencuci sikat giginya dan meletakkan pasta giginya di atas bulu-bulu sikatnya.

"Padahal kalau kau tadi tidak sadar, itu akan lucu sekali," tawa Sehun. "Lagipula kau tidak akan mati hanya karena itu, kawan."

Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya memasukkan kepala sikat gigi ke mulutnya dan mulai menyikat. Jemari Sehun mencoba menurunkan rambut Jongin yang masih berdiri.

"Valentine dua hari lagi, lho," ujar Sehun.

"Mmhm," sahut Jongin.

"Katanya mau kencan?"

"Hemang."

"Kok, kayaknya kau nggak mempersiapkan apapun? Seingatku _to-do list_mu panjang, deh."

"Hi hamarhu."

"Aku akan melihatnya," ujar Sehun sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Hmm…"

Jongin biasanya tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan sebaliknya. Karena setiap Sehun masuk ke kamarnya yang dilakukannya hanya menarik lepas sprei dan kasur Jongin dan tiap Jongin masuk kamar Sehun yang dilakukannya hanya membuka lemarinya dan menutupi setiap senti lantainya dengan pakaian dalam Sehun. Karena sama-sama sebal, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tidak saling masuk kamar masing-masing. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin membiarkan Sehun masuk kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Valentine, karena Sehun lebih ahli soal cinta dan ia yakin Sehun akan memberinya saran.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigi, Jongin menemukan Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan wajah kesal. Jongin melirik kamarnya yang pintunya tidak ditutup sejak ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersyukur semuanya masih seperti ketika dia bangun.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun. Suaranya begitu serius sampai Jongin kaget. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Sudah, sekitar 100 triliun kali sejak kita saling kenal?" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya saat ia mengatakan jawaban yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Tapi, Jongin," lanjut Sehun, "sebenci apapun aku padamu, kau sahabatku dan aku tidak mau membiarkanmu buta soal cinta. Aku tahu kau sudah pernah pacaran, tapi baru kali ini saat kau pacaran dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_, aku melihat cinta di matamu."

Jongin tidak menjawab prolog Sehun yang selalu panjang.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sehun.

"17."

"Berapa umurku?"

"16?" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi apa intinya?"

"Intinya, kenapa aku yang lebih muda sekian bulan darimu ini, harus menemukan ini di mejamu?!" jerit Sehun, tangannya memegang sebuah kartu berwarna pink. "Kartu ucapan Valentine, Jongin?! Ini 2014, kau sudah 17 tahun dan kartu Valentine?! Kau mau mati, hah?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Apa, sih? Memangnya salah?"

"Akan kuberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ujar Sehun, tatapan matanya makin serius, dan sebelum Jongin siap, Sehun berderap ke arahnya sambil memegang kedua bahunya, wajah mereka sangat dekat dan berteriak, "pertama kau dekati dia!" Sehun memegang kedua pipi Jongin sampai ia tersentak kaget. "Lalu katakan 'aku cinta kamu' dengan berani! Setelah itu cium dia!"

"Eh?!" Jongin nyaris berteriak sewaktu Sehun menarik wajahnya dan bibirnya menghantam dahinya. Jongin tertegun karena ia ingat pertama dan terakhir kali Sehun menciumnya adalah saat mereka kelas 2 SD. Untuk suatu alasan yang kurang jelas, hatinya tersentuh. Tapi perasaan itu langsung hilang saat melihat wajah Sehun yang masih marah.

"ITU yang harusnya kau lakukan, Jongin!" bentaknya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan, lalu menjatuhkan kartu Jongin dari tangannya dengan dramatis. "Tidak ada kartu. Buang, bakar atau makan saja kartu sialan itu."

Jongin menatap Sehun bosan. Ia melirik kartunya di lantai, mengingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan semalaman menghias dan memikirkan kata-kata untuk ditulis di sana. Entah kenapa kali ini ia membiarkan Sehun memutuskan, entah kenapa ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sehun. "Apa kau dan Luhan _Hyung_ melakukannya tiap Valentine? Kau tahu, berpelukan, 'aku cinta kamu,' berciuman?"

"Kami melakukannya tiap hari seperti yang kau lihat."

"Lalu apa bedanya Valentine dengan bukan? Kegiatan macam apa yang kalian lakukan saat Valentine?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Seks semalaman? Mantap dan panas dan tanpa henti dan begitulah."

Jongin memang selalu pergi tiap Luhan datang dan baru kali ini ia merasa sangat bersyukur. "Menjijikan."

"Tidak ada yang menjijikkan soal cinta." Sehun melirik kartu Jongin di dekat kakinya, lalu matanya tertuju pada Jongin, dari atas ke bawah. "Kau sudah siapkan baju untuk besok?"

"Apa? Belum. Jumper dan jeans sudah cukup—"

"Kupikir kau harus menindik telingamu. Buat 16 lubang sekaligus."

"Tidak akan, brengsek."

"Baiklah, sekarang percaya padaku untuk masuk kamarmu lagi dan biarkan aku menyiapkan baju untuk kencanmu besok."

Jongin sudah tahu dari awal kalau Sehun adalah seseorang yang _good-looking_ dan memiliki _fashion sense_ yang bagus. Dia tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya, makanya pakaiannya biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi sejak kecil orangtuanya selalu bisa membelikannya baju yang terlihat sempurna saat ia pakai. Entah karena alasan itu, atau karena ia mengaku sebagai seorang Ulzzang sampai kelas 2 SMP, atau karena banyaknya majalah fashion yang dia baca, atau karena Luhan seorang model, semua pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun selalu pantas dan sempurna.

Karena di kamar mereka tidak ada cermin, Sehun akan berpakaian di kamar, lalu memakai aksesoris, memakai gel rambut, dan merapikan baju di depan cermin di ruang tengah. Sehun biasanya akan menghabiskan 15-20 menit di depan cermin, dan selama itu Jongin akan duduk di sofa, menghadap belakang di mana cermin itu berada, dan menatap bayangan Sehun di cermin. Jongin sangat kagum karena biarpun Sehun bukan yang paling tampan di lingkungan rumah atau sekolah, caranya berpakaian membuatnya seolah indah tanpa cacat. Tidak heran kalau Jongin punya banyak foto Sehun di ponselnya saat dia sedang ganteng-gantengnya untuk dilihat saat penat.

"Kau lebih suka ramai di baju atau aksesori?"

"Engg… kalau aksesori aku—"

"Jaket baru? Kau beli jaket kan sebelum tahun baru?"

"Iya, jaket kulit warna—"

"Cincinmu terlalu banyak, Jongin. Belilah lebih banyak kalung dan gelang."

"Sebenarnya aku punya—"

"Kau kehabisan hair gel?! Demi Tuhan, Kim jongin!"

Dan Jongin harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kursi belajarnya pada Sehun dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Tidak ada tampang luar bagus yang menjamin dalamnya juga bagus. Dia sama saja seperti Luhan, pikir Jongin.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongin berangkat sekolah sambil menggerutu. Kemarin, gara-gara menuruti Sehun untuk memilih baju, mereka akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah hampir jam 12 siang, dan baru masuk kelas di pelajaran setelah istirahat makan siang. Jongin biasanya bukan tipe yang suka bolos pelajaran, tapi semangat Sehun untuk mendandaninya sepertinya mempengaruhinya juga. Ia memang berterimakasih karena sudah dipilihkan baju, tapi ia memutuskan untuk lebih benci pada Sehun mulai sekarang.

Hari ini, ia berangkat ke sekolah duluan untuk latihan pagi. Karena akan latihan, ia bahkan belum memakai kemejanya. Ia mengenakan kaos dan melapisinya dengan kemeja sekolah. Rumahnya dan Sehun cukup jauh dari sekolah, sekitar 4 stasiun yang ditempuh dengan 30 menit naik kereta, yang untungnya sekolah dan rumah mereka dekat dari stasiun.

Setelah masuk kereta, seperti biasa ia mengabaikan bangku-bangku yang masih kosong dan berdiri di dekat pintu. Kereta yang jalan dari daerahnya biasanya sepi dan akan ramai setelah memasuki stasiun kedua di kota.

Begitu kereta berhenti di stasiun kedua, Jongin berdiri lebih dekat sisi pintu yang tidak terbuka agar tidak terdorong-dorong. Dari ekor matanya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah sosok kecil terhimpit di antara orang-orang dan berusaha masuk ke dalam. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam lengan anak itu dan menariknya ke sisinya.

"Apa—oh, Jongin?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar begitu melihat ternyata Jongin yang menariknya. Ia berusaha mencari spasi untuk berdiri sebelum menatap Jongin lagi. "Aku baru mau SMS."

"Tumben berangkat pagi?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Iya, soalnya mungkin saja aku akan bertemu denganmu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Jongin terlihat agak kaget, lalu wajahnya memerah sedikit. "Kau ingin aku jawab begitu, kan? Hahaha!"

Rona di wajah Jongin hilang. Tangannya berpindah ke kepala Kyungsoo dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Tawa Kyungsoo semakin pelan sebelum benar-benar berhenti. Jemarinya bermain dengan bagian depan jas Jongin, senyum tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. Jongin kembali menurunkan tangannya ke sisi kiri leher Kyungsoo, sesekali membelai sisinya, sesekali naik ke rambutnya, sesekali jempolnya mengusap lembut bagian depan leher Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." Bahu kiri Kyungsoo terangkat sedikit. "Geli, tahu. Sudah, dong."

"Aku suka lehermu, _Hyung_," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum. Tangannya naik ke kepala Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke dadanya (tidak benar-benar ke dadanya, karena dagu Kyungsoo jatuh tepat di atas bahu Jongin), Kyungsoo tidak menolak, ia memegangi sisi jas Jongin dan tersenyum, lalu menutup matanya. Ia suka pada wangi Jongin di pagi hari, campuran antara sedikit parfum, aroma kopi, bau lemari, segelintir rasa ngantuk, dan sepercik rasa malas.

Sisa perjalanan di dalam kereta mereka habiskan dalam diam, bukan untuk yang pertama kali memang, tapi baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo menikmatinya, saat Kyungsoo membenamkan hidungnya di bahu Jongin, saat Jongin bermain-main dengan rambut Kyungsoo, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk tidak tersenyum, menikmati setiap detik yang mereka habiskan untuk berbagi kehangatan, dan mengartikan setiap gerakan sebagai _aku cinta kamu_ dalam kebisuan.

Perjalanan dari stasiun ke sekolah hanya 5 menit jalan kaki, semuanya Jongin habiskan untuk menguap dan mengeluh soal pelajaran yang tidak ada habisnya. Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya rajin soal akademis terus menyemangati Jongin karena ia masih kelas 1 dan perjalanannya di SMA masih panjang. Mereka baru memasuki koridor utama sekolah dan bertemu Baekhyun, yang langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke klub, dan Jongin melambai padanya sambil tersenyum.

Begitu masuk ke studio klub dance, yang ia lihat hanya ruangan kosong yang dingin, jadi ia menaikkan sekring sebelum menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ia melempar tas dan jas sembarangan, dan setelah 5 menit peregangan, sambil melihat bayangannya di cermin yang menutupi hampir seluruh dinding studio, ia mulai menari.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongin menyeret kakinya di halaman sekolah. Sekarang istirahat siang dan ia tahu kantin adalah tempat perang paling luar biasa di seluruh sekolah. Ia sudah berkeringat sejak pagi dan jika ia harus menukar uangnya untuk sebungkus roti dan keringat puluhan murid lain maka tidak, terimakasih. Teman-temannya yang malas ke kantin mengajaknya main bola, tapi ia malas dan ngantuk, dan ia berakhir seperti orang tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri.

Dengan jasnya ditinggal di kelas, kemeja tidak dikancing dan kaus hitamnya yang sedikit berkeringat berkibar di depan dadanya, ia berjalan dengan lemas di pekarangan, siswa dan siswi berkeliaran di sana-sini, membawa makanan, mengobrol, sibuk dengan ponsel, mengambil foto, tertawa, tapi Jongin tidak peduli dan ia hanya ingin tidur, tidur, tidur, Kyungsoo, tidur, makan makanan ibunya, Kyungsoo, tadi tidur sudah disebut belum?

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dari kejauhan, dari tatapan dan arah tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak berjalan ke arahnya, tapi melihatnya saja sudah cukup senang. Kepalanya terus mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo melangkah, Jongin sesekali melirik bungkusan di tangan Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti di depan Oh Sehun—senyum Jongin menghilang.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan yang ia pegang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Makanan? Sehun mengunyah-ngunyah agak lama, ia tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi siapapun yang melihatnya bisa mengartikan ekspresinya sebagai DEMI TUHAN MAKANAN DEWA MACAM APA YANG BARU KUMAKAN INI dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Setelah Sehun menelan, ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan dari gerakan mulutnya Jongin menangkap kata, 'ini yang terbaik, _Hyung_.' Sehun lalu mengintip ke dalam bungkusan itu dan menunjuknya. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu dan berbicara panjang. Sehun kembali ke wajah datarnya sementara Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tatapannya pada Sehun, caranya tersenyum, gerakan tubuhnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang sangat senang. Tapi kenapa? Tadi pagi, ia biasa saja saat dengan Jongin?

**oooooooooooooo**

Pelajaran sudah selesai dan Jongin sudah berencana dari awal untuk terlambat masuk klub. Yixing, murid kelas 3 jagoan klub dance tidak akan keluar kelas sampai malam karena ujian makin dekat dan sekolah tak mau ada murid kelas 3 yang buang waktu untuk klub. Taemin, murid kelas 2 yang sering dikira saudara Jongin pasti langsung lari ke studio begitu bel pulang. Sisanya Jongin tidak ingat karena ia termasuk pendiam di klub.

Jongin berjalan di halaman sekolah, sama lemasnya, sama tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya seperti ketika ia berjalan di sana tadi siang. Lagi-lagi, kali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dari kejauhan, dan lagi-lagi tidak menuju padanya. Agar tidak terkejut, Jongin mendahului tubuh Kyungsoo dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo melangkah—Oh Sehun.

Alis Jongin nyaris menjadi satu saat ia mengernyit, ia menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Teman kosannya itu tersenyum penuh antisipasi ke arah Kyungsoo yang semakin dekat. Kali ini Kyungsoo membawa sesuatu di tangannya, tapi kali ini bukan bungkusan, melainkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil—tunggu, apa?

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu saat ia semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Ketika sudah tepat di depannya, Kyungsoo berlutut di atas satu lututnya, menggenggam satu tangan Sehun, berkata sesuatu, lalu membuka kotak kecil di tangannya dan isinya memang cincin seperti yang Jongin kira. Ia terdiam seperti batu, hanya matanya yang bergerak mengikuti saat Kyungsoo berdiri lagi dengan wajah yang sangat merah, menutup kotaknya dengan malu-malu dan Sehun memeluknya dengan senang.

Ada apa ini.

**oooooooooooooo**

Di balik pintu kamar Jongin, ada kemeja abu-abu-hitam berpola kotak-kotak, jaket _zip-up_ hitam, jeans biru tua digantung di dinding. Di bawahnya ada sepasang sepatu hitam bersol putih yang dibelikan ibu Jongin saat natal kemarin. Di sandaran kursi belajar Jongin, ada syal hitam yang Kyungsoo belikan untuk hadiah saat Jongin menang lomba dance beberapa bulan lalu. Di meja belajar Jongin, ada beberapa gelang, dua cincin dan sebuah jam tangan ditumpuk di satu tempat.

Saat Jongin melihatnya, ia mengakui, seperti biasa selera Sehun dalam memilih baju tetap bagus.

Setelah dua kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang ia lihat di sekolah tadi, ia benar-benar kehilangan mood untuk melakukan apapun. Tanpa kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil jas dan tasnya, ia langsung pulang. Ia tenang-tenang saja karena tahu salah satu temannya akan memberitahu Sehun untuk membawakan barang-barangnya karena, hei, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau salah satu visual klub dance, Kim Jongin, serumah dengan salah satu mantan Ulzzang sekolah, Oh Sehun? Baik ia dan Sehun sudah beberapa kali sengaja atau tidak sengaja meninggalkan barang di sekolah dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak protes saat terpaksa membawakan barang satu sama lain.

Sejak sampai di rumah, yang Jongin lakukan hanya duduk di kasur, menatap tembok. Ia tidak peduli piring kotor tadi pagi yang menumpuk di dapur, ia tidak peduli lampu di balkon belum diganti, ia tidak peduli warna pakaian dalam Sehun—oh tentu saja ia tidak peduli. Warnanya putih, ngomong-ngomong.

Tak lama (sebenarnya sudah lima jam, tapi Jongin tidak peduli), pintu depan dibuka dan _aku pulaaaang Jongin_ diteriakkan dari depan. Lampu-lampu yang tidak Jongin nyalakan sewaktu pulang dinyalakan satu-persatu oleh Sehun, dan Jongin masih tidak menoleh waktu Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, membawa dua tas dan menatap Jongin dengan tidak tertarik.

"Galau lagi, ya?" tanya Sehun. Ia masuk ke dalam, meletakkan tas Jongin di sebelah kasur dan berbaring di atas kasur Jongin. "Besok Valentine, kawan~ aku menyemangatimu~" Jongin masih tidak menjawab dan Sehun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia segera duduk, memposisikan diri untuk berada di sebelah Jongin dan merangkulnya. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Bisa… tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Seiseng apapun Sehun pada Jongin, tapi ia tetap tahu batasan, dan meskipun mereka saling tidak suka dan pertengkaran mereka tidak terhitung, mereka masih menghargai perasaan satu sama lain, jadi Sehun tidak menunggu disuruh dua kali untuk berdiri, keluar kamar Jongin dan menutup pintunya.

Geraman keluar dari mulut Jongin begitu ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari kamar Sehun. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, melihat ponselnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di kasur menyala dan nama Kyungsoo terpampang di sana, meneleponnya sampai ia tak bisa menghitungnya dengan jari, tapi ia membiarkannya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Kyungsoo menyeret jarinya di layar ponselnya, ke atas, ke bawah, ke atas ke bawah. Bibir penuhnya masih cemberut, ia duduk di kursi dengan kedua kaki ikut naik ke kursi dan lututnya ada di depan dadanya. Chanyeol yang bosan menyambar ponsel Kyungsoo dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya menjadi perhatian temannya sejak pagi.

"Apa ini? Daftar panggilan telepon?" Chanyeol melihat daftar itu ke bawah, terus ke bawah, dan matanya membelalak. "Astaga, Kyungsoo, ini seriusan? Jongin nggak jawab teleponmu?" Sewaktu Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, temannya itu makin cemberut, ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan matanya sudah berkilau—banjir air mata siap datang kapan saja. Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo di meja dan menggeser kursinya ke dekat Kyungsoo. "Aduh, jangan nangis, dong. Soo-_ya_. Kyungsoo. Sini, sini."

"_Hyung_…" rengek Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya, dan Chanyeol merasa tidak akan bisa melepas pelukan Kyungsoo sampai 10 tahun lagi. "Padahal kemarin, paginya kami berangkat bareng… tapi dia bahkan tidak mencariku di sekolah… dia juga langsung pulang tanpa meneleponku…"

"Tumben? Memang kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah padanya?"

"Enggak… kami nggak bertengkar sama sekali…"

"Mungkin dia punya masalah?"

"Kalau ada masalah, dia pasti sudah cerita padaku atau Sehun… aku sudah tanya Sehun, katanya Jongin di rumah ngambek, tidak mau bicara sama sekali."

"Bisa saja dia—"

"_Hyung_ aku tahu kau orang yang optimis tapi kata-katamu tak ada yang membantuku sama sekali!" jerit Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan terdiam. Air mata Kyungsoo makin deras, dan Chanyeol tak punya pilihan selain memeluknya lagi.

"Ya. Baik. Maaf. Maksudku, ya, maaf. Maaf." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo, dan dalam sekejap suara tangis Kyungsoo terdengar berbeda. Ia tahu Kyungsoo langsung merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak padanya. "Sudah, Soo, tak apa-apa. Sshh, tenanglah. Jangan nangis lagi."

"Maaf… _Hyung_…" isak Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Sudah, aku mengerti." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum mendorong Kyungsoo dari pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Dengar, Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau harus meluruskan masalah dengan Jongin. Besok Valentine dan kau tahu kan kau sudah menyiapkan apa untuk Jongin? Kau tak mau semuanya sia-sia kan? Sekarang pergilah ke kelasnya dan bicara dengannya."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu sementara Chanyeol mengeringkan pipi dan mata Kyungsoo dengan ujung lengan kemejanya

"Terimakasih, ya, _Hyung_. Aku… aku akan ke tempat Jongin sekarang," pamit Kyungsoo sambil sedikit berlari ke luar kelas. Chanyeol menghela napas, berpikir betapa rumitnya kehidupan drama Do Kyungsoo. Anak itu selalu jadi _drama queen_ sejak kecil dan Chanyeol lelah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hal itu sampai sekarang belum berubah.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dan nyaris menabrak Sehun yang sedang berjalan di dekat situ.

"Astaga, kaget aku!" jerit Sehun, lalu memegangi dadanya, seolah agar jantungnya tidak melompat keluar tulang rusuknya. "_Hyung_? Kau baru menangis?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. "Kau lihat Jongin?" Sehun terdiam pada pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Dari pagi aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia berangkat sekolah duluan. Aku sudah ke klubnya tadi pagi dan kata Taemin _Hyung_ Jongin hanya ke situ sebentar lalu pergi. Aku sudah ke kelasnya juga tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jelas Sehun, lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Lalu besok… bagaimana Valentine kalian, _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih, lalu menggeleng sedih. "Tidak tahu, Hun… tidak tahu…"

**oooooooooooooo**

Hari Jumat, 14 Februari 2014. Valentine.

Jongin bangun tidur dengan semangat, menelepon Kyungsoo dengan ceria, mengucapkan 'Selamat Hari Valentine! _ Saranghae, Hyung_!' lalu selama di sekolah, mereka berdua terus pada saat jam istirahat. Sepulang sekolah, mereka mampir ke taman dan Kyungsoo memberikan cokelat buatannya pada Jongin. Setelah itu, Jongin menyatakan cintanya sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo, ia lalu memberikan tarian sebagai hadiah dan kecupan di akhirnya.

Pada awalnya, itu yang Sehun pikir akan terjadi. Tapi melihat Jongin bangun kesiangan dengan rambut berantakan dan kaki kesemutan, kayaknya agak mustahil juga. Ia mengernyit karena Jongin keluar kamar dengan memakai kaus. Sejak kapan Jongin pakai baju saat tidur?

"Jongin, kok kau pakai baju?" tanya Sehun heran saat Jongin baru selesai cuci muka dan sikat gigi, dan sekarang sedang mengganti kausnya yang ia pakai tidur semalam dengan kaus putih.

"Semalam aku main game, ketiduran di depan laptop jam 5. Dasiku mana?"

Mungkin ini bukan Valentine pertama yang akan berkesan buat Jongin dan Kyungsoo _Hyung_, pikir Sehun.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Sehun-_aaaahh_!" teriak Luhan saat masuk ke kosan Sehun dan Jongin. Ia melepas sepatu dengan terburu-buru, dan berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Yehet~!" seru Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap Luhan ke pelukannya. Seperti biasa Luhan menabrak Sehun dan mereka jatuh ke lantai. Biarpun Sehun kesakitan karena kepalanya membentur lantai, tapi melihat Luhan di atasnya yang tersenyum begitu lebar membuatnya senang.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman dan Sehun dengan cepat membalasnya. Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa menggeram, membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, Jongin-_ah_!" ujar Luhan sambil berguling dari atas Sehun dan berdiri, lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Selamat Hari Valentine~ mana Kyungsoo? Kau tidak bersamanya? Hm? Hm? Hm?" tanya Luhan antusias sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan Jongin.

"Jongin, kurasa kalau ada hari di mana aku harus bilang kau sangat tampan, itu adalah hari ini, tahu?" ujar Sehun dengan takjub.

Pada saat itu, Jongin mengenakan semua pakaian yang Sehun suruh dua hari yang lalu. Semuanya terlihat begitu cocok dengannya. Jongin juga memegang sebuah snapback hitam bertuliskan SHUT UP berwarna ungu di depannya. Tapi Jongin tidak terlihat ingin pergi. Wajahnya lesu, dan Sehun bersumpah ia belum melihat Jongin tersenyum hari ini.

Luhan ikut cemberut melihat Jongin yang tidak bersemangat, lalu menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan _bagaimana, Hun?_ yang dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan _sudah lakukan saja, Hyung!_

Akhirnya Luhan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia membukanya dan terlihat tumpukan bola-bola cokelat di dalamnya. Ia mengambil satu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Jongin. Jongin berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari cokelat itu, karena ia tidak pernah yakin dengan segala masakan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau, _Hyung_," protes Jongin.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Satuuu saja. Ya?" mohon Luhan. Cokelat itu benar-benar ada di depan bibir Jongin, dan melihat tatapan Luhan yang begitu memohon membuat Jongin menyerah. Ia membuka mulut dan Luhan langsung mendorong cokelat itu ke dalam mulut Jongin. Pada awalnya Jongin mengunyah dengan bosan, tapi lama-lama matanya membelalak. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya. "Gimana?" tanya Luhan penuh antisipasi.

"Ini kau yang bikin, _Hyung_?! Astaga, ini enak sekali! Sejak kapan kau bisa masak?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Senyum Luhan melembut, dan saat itu Jongin merasa ia sangat manis dan seolah langsung tahu kenapa Sehun bisa suka padanya. "Itu… buatan Kyungsoo."

Jongin kehilangan cahaya di matanya.

"Apa?"

"Ini Kyungsoo yang buat. Tadi dia nekat ke lantai kelas 3 untuk menemuiku dan memberiku ini karena tahu aku akan ke sini sekarang. Dia minta aku untuk memberikannya padamu. Nih, untukmu. Semuanya." Luhan menutup kotak yang ia pegang dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin. Jongin menerima kotak itu dengan tatapan ragu. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ melakukan riset cokelat sejak awal Februari. Semua yang kenal dia juga sudah tahu kalau dia jago masak, tapi cokelat yang kali ini, jauh lebih enak dibanding cokelat-cokelat yang pernah dia buat sebelumnya. Dia membuat banyak dan bahkan bilang padaku ia memberikan satu pada 50 orang untuk bertanya bagaimana rasanya," tambah Sehun. "Asal kau tahu saja, dia melakukan itu demi kau."

"Tunggu, Hun… kalau begitu, waktu kau dan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ bertemu di saat istirahat itu…"

"Iya, dia memintaku mencoba cokelatnya."

"Lalu, waktu pulang sekolah? Saat dia berlutut di depanmu dengan kotak beludru di tangannya?!"

Kali ini Sehun tidak mau jawab. "Yang… itu… rahasia…" katanya, wajahnya membuat ekspresi yang sengaja untuk membuat Jongin penasaran.

Jongin mendecak dan mendesis pada Sehun, lalu menatap kotak cokelat di tangannya. Ia menghela napas bingung, dan ia bolak-balik menatap kotak cokelatnya, seolah kotak itu bisa memberikannya jawaban. Luhan tertawa geli, lalu mengambil snapback Jongin di pangkuannya dan memakaikannya dengan bagian depan diputar ke belakang. Luhan merapikan poni Jongin dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kim Jongin, sekarang keluarlah, temui Kyungsoo, dan nyatakan cintamu padanya. Oke?" ujar Luhan

Biarpun suara Luhan begitu lembut dan tatapannya sangat meyakinkan sampai Jongin tersentuh, tapi ekspresi setuju yang diberikan Sehun padanya lebih berarti cepat-pergi-agar-kami-bisa-bercinta-tanpa-diganggu dan itu membuatnya hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Jongin balas menepuk bahu Luhan. "Terimakasih, _Hyung_." Luhan mengangguk padanya. Jongin berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Sehun, lalu memeluknya. "Makasih, Hun. Kau memang paling jago soal berpakaian."

Sehun tersenyum. "Itu, sih, karena memang kau dari awal sudah tampan. Sudah, sana. Berikan salamku pada Kyungsoo _Hyung_, ya," ujar Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya dari Jongin, dan menepuk punggung temannya itu dua kali.

Jongin cepat-cepat masuk berjalan ke depan dan memakai sepatu, dan pura-pura tidak mendengar suara-suara Luhan dan Sehun dari dalam.

Begitu Jongin keluar, salju sedang turun. Ia berlari ke rumah Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Ia tidak tahu betapa cepat ia berlari, karena biasanya ia butuh 15 menit jalan kaki ke rumah Kyungsoo, dan kali ini ia hanya butuh 7 menit untuk sampai di depan rumahnya. Biasanya ia langsung masuk ke dalam dan lari ke kamar Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini ia mengetuk pintu, merasa tidak enak untuk langsung masuk.

"Iyaa, sebentar," sahut suara dari dalam, dan Jongin langsung tahu kalau itu kakak Kyungsoo. Pintu terbuka dan wajah lelaki itu tampak kaget. "Oh! Jongin? Cari Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, _Hyung_. Apa dia ada di rumah?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia belum pulang dari sekolah, tuh. Kupikir kau bersamanya. Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sejak siang."

Jongin terdiam, lalu membungkuk. "Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Maaf mengganggu. Mungkin aku tahu dia ada di mana," ujar Jongin, lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Iya. Tolong cari dia, ya. Lalu, kalau kau tidak membolehkannya pulang malam ini, tidak apa-apa, kok," goda kakak Kyungsoo.

Wajah Jongin sontak memerah. Ia tersenyum malu. "Apaan, sih, _Hyung_."

"Sudah, sana cari pacarmu."

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu."

Sekali lagi, Jongin berlari, ia berlari sampai seolah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berlari. Ia berhenti di halte bus, melompat-lompat kecil dengan tidak sabar dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus waktu bus yang ditunggunya datang. Di dalam, ia duduk dengan tidak tenang. Ia menyetel lagu klasik yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pemanasan sebelum menari balet, tapi baru pertama kali ini ia tidak tenang meskipun mendengarkannya.

Jongin mendecak dengan gelisah, ia sadar bahwa ia dipenuhi emosi dan matanya mulai berair karena marah. Ia mencoba mengatur napas, menggerakkan tangannya seperti ketika ia menari. Sebenarnya balet yang ia pelajari sejak kecil tidak hanya membuat gerakannya lebih luwes, tapi juga hatinya. Ia menutup mata, merasakan gelombang musik dari earphone yang didengarkannya mengalir ke ujung jarinya. Dengan segera ia merasa tenang, dan sambil menggigit bibir ia menghela napas dan menempelkan dahinya ke jendela bus karena perjalanannya masih lama.

20 menit perjalanan terasa begitu lama. Jongin yang biasanya selalu tertidur saat naik kendaraan kali ini tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Bus berhenti di halte yang ada tepat di depan pantai dan Jongin berlari turun. Angin laut menyibak rambutnya dan ia mendesis karena dingin.

Ia menyusuri trotoar sampai menemukan tangga yang menuju ke pantai, ia menuruni tangga itu dengan terburu-buru, tidak mempedulikan dua anak tangga terakhir dan melompat ke atas pasir. Ia menyusuri pantai itu, berharap menemukan Kyungsoo di sana, karena di sinilah Kyungsoo selalu pergi setiap ia sedih. Jongin terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan Kyungsoo sampai ia tidak perlu berpikir lagi.

Di kejauhan, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya. Jongin hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tapi sekali lihat ia tahu itu Kyungsoo. Ia memakai jaket dan syal—dan seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi, ia masih memakai seragam dan bahkan masih membawa tasnya. Langkah Jongin begitu cepat sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tepat berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluknya bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menoleh.

Untuk sesaat, hanya suara napas Jongin yang terengah-engah yang terdengar. Dengan cepat suara itu tergantikan oleh suara isakan karena Jongin mulai menangis. Semua emosi yang ia rasakan sejak tadi tumpah begitu saja. Air matanya menetes ke lengannya sendiri, dan Kyungsoo masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"_Hyung_…" isak Jongin. "_Hyu_—aduh!"

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan melangkah mundur sambil menutupi hidungnya karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melempar telapak tangannya ke wajah Jongin dengan begitu keras. Masih dengan mata dan pipi yang basah, Jongin membelalak pada Kyungsoo yang masih belum berbalik. Perlahan, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya pasangan Valentine-ku datang juga," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Begitu Kyungsoo selesai mengucapkan itu, setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipi Jongin dari salah satu matanya. Ia melepas tangan dari wajahnya, menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo balas memeluknya, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Jongin, berusaha menenangkannya.

Mereka saling melepas pelukan, lalu menatap mata satu sama lain. "Kau ke mana saja belakangan, hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Uh… aku… kupikir kau dan Sehun…"

"Ya ampun…" Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Pantas kau tidak mau bicara pada Sehun. Ternyata kau juga ngambek padanya, heh?"

"Habis… aku melihat kalian di sekolah… kau memberinya cokelat… juga berlutut di depannya dengan kotak di tanganmu…" kata-kata terakhir membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "Tadi Sehun sudah memberitahuku kalau waktu itu kau memberinya cokelat untuk memastikan apakah sudah enak atau belum… tapi, yang kotak itu…?"

Masih dengan wajah merah, Kyungsoo membuka tasnya sedikit dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari tasnya. Dengan sedikit malu, Kyungsoo berlutut di depan Jongin dan membuka kotak itu. Sesuai dugaan, ada dua buah cincin di dalamnya.

"Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin membelalak.

"_Hyung_, kau melamarku?" tanya Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo mendesis, lalu menutup kotak itu dengan jarinya dan memukul perut Jongin dengan kotak itu. Jongin mengaduh, dan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Jangan bodoh! Ini cuman cincin pasangan. Kubelikan untuk kita," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil membuka kotak itu. Jongin mengambil salah satu cincin yang lebih besar dan memakainya di jari manisnya. Ternyata cincin itu sedikit kebesaran. "Bagaimana, ukurannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Umm… sedikit kebesaran, sih," jawab Jongin, ada bagian dari suaranya yang terdengar kecewa. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung merasa bersalah. Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengambil cincin yang lain dari kotak itu dan berlutut di depan Kyungsoo. Ia memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya di jari manisnya. Tentu saja pas, karena itu kan Kyungsoo yang beli. Jongin memegangi tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mendongak. "Cincinnya memang longgar, tapi tak apa. Asalkan kau mengisi kelonggaran itu dengan cintamu, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Sejak kapan Jongin jadi suka gombal? "Sepertinya tinggal dengan Sehun mempengaruhi otakmu, ya? Jongin? Tapi kau tidak cocok—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo dipotong oleh Jongin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menciumnya. Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjatuhkan kotak yang dipegangnya dan memejamkan mata. Ciuman yang singkat tetapi begitu manis, dan Kyungsoo yakin ini baru ketiga kalinya Jongin menciumnya sejak mereka mulai pacaran.

"Aku cinta padamu, _Hyung_. Hanya padamu," ujar Jongin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, tapi ia tidak sendiri karena Kyungsoo juga mulai menangis. Jongin menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lama dan sedikit lebih intens. Angin laut yang dingin menerpa mereka tapi mereka tidak peduli. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan kaget tapi mereka tidak peduli. Cinta akan selalu membuat mereka hangat dan tidak pernah menatap mereka dengan aneh, satu kalipun.

(Jongin merangkul Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih ya sudah membantuku Valentine kemarin."

"Belikan aku bubble tea~"

"Iya nanti aku belikan." Jongin tertawa. "Aku menyayangimu, Hun."

Sehun menepis lengan Jongin dari bahunya. "Apa, sih? Menjijikkan."

"Tidak ada yang menjijikkan soal cinta. Kan? Hun?"

Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa. Ia memeluk Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang padamu, Jonginnie~")

* * *

A/n:Maaf ya, ini harusnya Kaisoo tapi kok banyakan Sekainya. Jari tidak mau bergerak sesuai apa yang diperintahkan otak, jadinya begini deh~  
Enggak, saya nggak ngeship Sekai, kok. Hehe.

Ngomong-ngomong, gimana ff Kaisoo pertama saya ini? Yaa masih banyak kekurangan lah sana sini  
Masih kurang Kaisoonya juga. Duh.  
Untuk selanjutnya ff-ff Kaisoo yang lain akan mengikuti, baik yang oneshot ataupun yang chaptered.

Yewooknya? Saya juga masih banyak ff Yewook yang belum rampung, kalo sempet saya selesein~  
Enggak, bukan gak setia. Saya bosen aja karena udah berbulan-bulan ga ada Yewook :( kecuali pas Yesung mention-mentionan ama Ryeowook di twitter hari ini (hari ini bukansih?) soal lagunya Yesung di album SM The Ballad yang baru~ ciee cieeee (saya baru donlot albumnya tadi pagi, lagunya bagus-bagus, ya)

Sekitar 1 atau 2 tahun yang lalu gitu ya, saya udah publish ff Yewook special Valentine. Buat tahun ini, ff special Valentinenya Kaisoo dong~  
Enggak, saya gak ngerayain Valentine. Cuman manfaatin aja :p

Ohiya, tadi pagi saya dikagetkan dengan ibu saya yang teriak dari luar, "nas, sini keluar! Hujan abu!"  
Tadinya saya kira ibu saya boong, tapi ternyata bener TT  
Yaampuuun hujan abunya deres sampe siang. Di depan rumah itu tebel banget abunya :(  
Kalian yang domisilinya Jateng Jogja dan Jatim, mana aja yang kena? Eh Jabar juga kena, ya? Kalian baik-baik aja, kan?  
Semoga saudara-saudara kita yang di sekitar Gunung Kelud sehat-sehat aja ya… amin.  
(Tapi kalo hari ini gak hujan abu dan gak libur, ini ff gak selesai, sih. Heeee /digebukin/)

Yaudah gitu aja, silakan tunggu ff Kaisoo dan Yewook saya yang lain. Ada kemungkinan saya akan nulis ff anime juga, cuman lagi ga ada ide aja ini hehe.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
